


Ghosts

by Hecking_Tired



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecking_Tired/pseuds/Hecking_Tired
Summary: Sometimes Rayla reminds them so much of her parents.
Relationships: Rayla & Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Rayla & Tinker | Necklace Elf (The Dragon Prince), Runaan/Ethari, Runaan/Tinker | Necklace Elf (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks najam for inspiring this with your [art!](https://treasureplcnet.tumblr.com/post/189635706079/i-feel-like-there-were-times-that-rayla-reminded)

The first time Ethari saw it was shortly after Rayla came to stay with them long-term. She had gotten a hold of one of his finished daggers- how, they still don't know- and had started "sword fighting" the table leg.

"What are you doing?" Ethari carefully took the weapon and checked the toddler for injuries. 

"Practicing to join the dragon guard with Mom and Dad! I'm gonna be just like them!" Rayla chattered excitedly as he carried her away from the weapon's cabinet.

"I'm sure you will, but you have a bit of growing to do first, don't you think?" he joked.

Rayla had the same fire in her eyes as her mother, her determination just as fierce.

***  
Runaan saw it first when he led Rayla to the adoraburr's meadow. She ran and jumped right into the grass without a care in the world. She laughed as she was covered in the colorful creatures and attempted to drag him into the mess. Runaan found himself laughing with her as the adoraburrs swarmed him too. 

It soon became a contest to see who could get the most, and Rayla won by a long shot. She cheered as she tumbled through the grass, Runaan keeping close watch so she didn't fall. 

Rayla had the playful nature of her father, and a heart of gold to match. 

***  
Ethari and Runaan both saw it the day they came home with terrible news. She had grown so much since they took her in, now half a year away from being fifteen. She started training with Runaan as soon as she was old enough, still determined to follow her patents to the Storm Spire. Telling her what had happened would be the hardest thing they've ever had to do.

Rayla saw them enter and immediately lit up. She had been practicing on her own, and finally got the technique right! She'd been looking forward to telling them all day.

When Runaan and Ethari saw her smile, bright as the moon, they both paused. For just a moment they saw the friends who had stuck with each other through thick and thin, never afraid to face danger. 

The friends who had uncharacteristically run from their duties. 

The friends who had just been ghosted.

"You guys aren't gonna believe it, I finally- Did something happen?" Her smile fell as she saw their faces full of grief.

"Rayla, we need to tell you something…"

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that Rayla wanted to join the dragonguard like her parents, but after they were ghosted and she was ashamed of them for running she decided she wanted to be an assassin like Runaan, another parental figure for her!


End file.
